


Make it through

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Soft Ellick, Soft Nick Torres, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 13: "I missed this"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Make it through

Ellie Bishop was never a dependent person, not when she was a little girl, not when she was being bullied in high school, not when she was going through divorce. 

But all that was before Nick Torres came barging into her life.

Ellie was tossing and turning on her bed, which felt too big and cold without Nick wrapped around her, keeping her safe and warm.

Nick was at Lucia’s, whose place just got broken in. Not much harm done, just a broken door and a few item stolen. But for safety measures, Nick was staying the night with her.

Ellie sighed, grabbing her phone from the end table on her side and unlocked it.

1:50am. 

The screen was too bright in the dark room as Ellie fiddled with the settings to dim it. She opened up her messages, debating whether she should shoot Nick a text.

There’s a good chance that her boyfriend was still awake, being insomniac and all. But Ellie didn’t want to risk the small chance of him actually getting a good night’s rest. She sighed again, dropped the phone back down onto its original place and pulled her blanket over her head, willing sleep to take over.

The next day when Ellie arrived at work, Nick’s eyes was filled with worry. 

“Hey babe” Seeing there weren’t much people in the bullpen yet, Nick pulled Ellie in for a hug, “You okay? You look a bit pale”

Ellie exhaled and melted into Nick’s arms, nuzzling against his neck, “Just didn’t sleep well, missed you. _I missed this_ ” she mumbled.

Nick dropped a kiss on top of Ellie’s head before pulling back, “Just make through the day, how about a massage back home tonight hm?”

Ellie’s face lit up a bit with anticipation, and nodded, reaching up to peck Nick on his lips quickly.

Just make it through the day, she could do that.


End file.
